


Red-Handed Prologue

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [10]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furia falls back into a bad memory when her hands are again covered in the blood of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red-Handed Prologue

**Red Handed Prologue**

Furia stood at the sink rubbing at her hands harder than necessary. One would have thought that the red staining her hands burned with the way she attacked it, first with the pads of her own fingers and then with several pumps of soap from the container at the edge of the sink.

Her racing mind seemed to still as she washed the blood from her hands. The only thing remaining after a few moments was a memory. One she preferred to keep locked away.

It was rather early on. Furia had been in fights before and walked away with another's blood on her hands. But there was a stark difference between the smears from a busted lip of even the drips from a broken nose and what had happened that night in barrio.

Apparently the little nips she and her crew were taking at the shipments of the Carnales had not gone so unnoticed as she expected. Combine that with overconfidence in herself and the one other person she took with her on that excursion and it was a recipe for a fuckup of colossal proportions. In theory, she knew that there were about five liters of blood in a human but she had never experienced anything thing more than drops here and there.

Winning a fight over a knife, left her hands mired in more than a swipe or two and the gunshot that put a final stop to it all left her shaking and wearing more than just bits of red.

She shook her head clear, her heart racing. She turned off the water and swiped her hands on a towel, as she tried to calm her nerves again.


End file.
